


Cereza a la crema.

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aprovecharía ese momento a solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereza a la crema.

**Título:** Cereza a la crema

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** NC-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Masturbación, lenguaje obsceno.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Aprovecharía ese momento a solas.

**Número de palabras:**

**Tabla:** Helados **No. Y Nombre:** 009\. Cereza a la crema.

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

Les vio marcharse hacía la Isla, él se había ofrecido a cuidar del Sunny, y es que la despensa ya estaba abastecida y no necesitaba cosas de más.

A nadie le sorprendió aquello, Sanji era de los que amaban estar en una Isla para cortejar a muchachitas, pero cada tanto decidía descansar, relajarse debido a que suficiente tenía con cocinar, salir de compras y pasar desapercibido en toda Isla en la que anclaban.

La mayor parte de la tripulación le entendía. Comprendían que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, porque el convivir siempre con las mismas personas cansaba, no de mala forma, pero sí había que poner un poco de distancia.

Ya previamente habían recorrido aquella Isla, donde no había ningún marine, pero sí novedades, era un lugar con clima cálido y al parecer llegaban en tiempo de festividades. Nami había optado por dormir en tierra, pagaría unos cuartos de hotel y descansarían un poco del mar. Por esa razón Sanji se quedó en el Sunny, era un lugar conocido y no había nadie a quien alimentar.

Se despidieron, no sin antes dejar recomendaciones.

Sanji sonrió al ver como sus nakama se alejaban con todo ese escándalo que solo ellos sabían hacer y al ver que de ellos no quedaba ni el polvo, suspiró, encendió un cigarro y se lo fumó viendo al cielo tan oscuro pero pringado de estrellas. Caminó lentamente hacia el baño para asearse cuidadosamente.

Sabía que hacer después de aquello, lo tenía todo planeado, por eso había esperado a que no hubiera nadie, porque eso que haría no debería de saberlo ninguno de sus nakama.

Al terminar su ducha, subió al nido de cuervo. Primero se fijó en que no hubiera ningún barco cerca, para después relamerse los labios, aquel lugar le encantaba para hacer esas cosas, el olor a hombre cubría todo el lugar.

No admitiría que después de esos dos años, ya no veía a sus nakama varones de la misma manera, porque el estar en Kamabakka le había enseñado a que no solamente se podía follar con mujeres, sino también con hombres, aunque Ivakov le había inculcado el respeto hacia los gustos de las personas. Que no, no significaba que ya no quería a sus damas de la misma manera que lo hacía de antaño, al contrario, las quería e idolatraba aún más, pero su cuerpo necesitaba de placeres que ninguna mujer recatada podía brindarle.

No negaba que en algunas Islas se había portado mal, ligaba con mujeres, eso era cierto, pero si un hombre le miraba con deseo no se negaba en ofrecerse y ofrecer placer.

Se descalzó y comenzó lentamente a desabrocharse aquella camisa naranja a rayas negras, cerró sus ojos mientras sus blanquecinas manos tocaban su torso, en esas ocasiones necesitaba usar toda su imaginación.

Pensó en lo bien esculpido que Usopp se había puesto, en como su morena piel era mostrada por aquellas escasas prendas que vestía, imaginó que aquellos brazos tan fuertes eran los que recorrían sin pudor todo su cuerpo. Se relamió al dirigir su mano a los botones del pantalón, bajando lentamente la cremallera mientras se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba a un lado.

Con Usopp tenía la fantasía de dejar someterse aunque fuera una vez, quería sentir aquel grueso miembro en su interior, quería escucharle decir cosas obscenas, porque era joven y quería corromperle antes que alguien más lo hiciese.

Gimió al deslizar su pantalón y al igual que la camisa, fue dejada a un lado, tragó saliva, porque solo quedaba en bóxer y después seguía aquella faena de fantasías, gemidos, toqueteos y fluidos.

Antes de seguir, buscó en el suelo un tablón suelto, al encontrarlo lo alzó y de debajo sacó un pote de lubricante, daba gracias al cielo que el espadachín fuera un idiota y no notase lo del tablón, o quizás sí sabía de la existencia de esta pero no le daba la debida importancia.

Se dirigió al sofá que había en aquel lugar y se sentó, para seguir con aquella tarea que había dejado a medias, deslizó la prenda que le quedaba, encontrándose completamente desnudo.

Oh, ahí estaba, tan duro como una roca, caliente y dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el placer, cerró sus ojos y dirigió su mano derecha a su pene, que ya dejaba salir el líquido pre seminal y comenzó la fantasía. Ahora no era Usopp el que tocaba, ahora era su capitán quien aun siendo un idiota, aferraba el miembro de Sanji, mientras le miraba con lujuria, la mano de su capitán subía y bajaba, recorriendo lentamente aquel falo. Sanji dejaba salir pequeños gemidos mientras la fantasía a un seguía; Luffy durante esos dos años ya no tenía la fisonomía de un muchacho enclenque, su cara ya no era redonda, ahora su rostro marcaba la madurez que estaba adquiriendo, todo en Luffy llamaba a descubrir cada recoveco, quería saber si ellos dos podían experimentar varias posturas, porque si bien eran hombres ambos eran flexibles.

Gimió más alto, aferrando la mano derecha a su pene y chupando los dedos de su mano izquierda, se abrió aún más de piernas, flexionándolas un poco para dejar expuesta su entrada.

Esa sensación que llenaba de calor a su cuerpo la quería intensificar. Ahora Luffy desaparecía, para dejar al espadachín, quien le miraba burlonamente, llevando su pene a la boca del cocinero, si la mano con la que se masturbaba se apresuró fue porque chupar con hambre esos dedos le llenaba de gozo, porque el dueño absoluto de aquellos morbosos pensamientos era Zoro.

Y con él ya había cumplido su fantasía más anhelada: Ser sometido y penetrado duramente. No pudo contenerse, dejó su pene en paz, para coger el lubricante y echarse un poco en su entrada, la mano izquierda hacia un recorrido tan lento, tocando cada parte de su piel, cuando llegó a su entrada metió un dedo y se abrió un poco más, enseguida adentró el segundo dedo. Los sacaba y metía con rapidez, mientras se masturbaba.

El nido de cuervo se llenó de gemidos y gritos obscenos, en un punto Sanji estaba arrodillado en el suelo con tres de sus dedos ya dentro y con el pene palpitándole.

—Un poco más, —dijo jadeando, con la frente perlada de sudor, y moviendo sus caderas para tocar aquel punto que le volvía loco, como necesitaba un chico en ese momento, porque no quería poco, necesitaba que alguien apagase ese fuego, en su memoria llegó como la semana anterior Zoro le había penetrado tan salvajemente— así, —más recordaba, más se entonaba— más fuerte.

Y el ansiado orgasmo llegó, vertiendo su semen en el suelo de madera, dejando al cocinero ebrio de placer, quería probar a un más.

—¿Sanji? —y la voz de su capitán le hizo volver en sí, quizás esa noche cumpliría otra de sus fantasías.

 

 **Notas de NaghiTan:** No necesito explicar el por qué Cereza a la crema, ¿Verdad?

No sé, con este van dos fics con lemon, me quedan trece y no vuelvo a usar lemon (no innecesariamente). 


End file.
